


Accident

by Uptoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Dying, Ambrose - Freeform, Angst, Candy, Car Accident, Car Accidents, Death, Gay, Katherine - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Pain, aiko - Freeform, close to death, nik - Freeform, xia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uptoon/pseuds/Uptoon
Summary: Zeke and Katherine find themselves at the hospital looking after their friend who is close to death from a car accident.





	Accident

 

After getting fired, Ambrose walks out of the police station and starts walking to a bar. The night was foggy so he decides to take the shortcut to the bar. As he’s walking down the alleyway Zeke pops out of the dumpster and scares Ambrose. When he did he failed to jump out successfully and his foot got stuck on the dumpster causing him to fall onto Ambrose making them both fall to the ground  
  
_“Hehe, my plan has failed,”_ Zeke muttered realizing he was on top of Ambrose and started blushing.

 

It looks like Ambrose also noticed it as he looked away blushing.  
  
_“Y-Yeah, can you get off of me please,”_ Ambrose asked while laughing nervously.

 

Zeke realizes he’s still just sitting there as he suddenly gets up scrambling to his feet and helps Ambrose up.  
  
_“I’m going to the bar, maybe I could buy you a couple of drinks”_ Ambrose smiled.

 

 _“S-Sure”_ Zeke hesitated.

 

Zeke and Ambrose continued to walk to the bar but suddenly Katherine jumps down from the roof of a building.  
  
_“Ahh!”_ Zeke Screamed as he grabbed onto Ambrose’s arm and buried his face in his sweatshirt

 

 _“Hahaha, It’s so much fun to scare you because you guys get scared so easily”_ Katherine chuckled.

 

Ambrose was just standing there in shock as he looked down and realized Zeke was holding onto his arm with his face buried in his sweatshirt as he smiled. Katherine looked at Ambrose’s face and then down at Zeke who had his hands around Ambrose’s arm and his face buried in his sweatshirt. She looked back at Ambrose and smiled.

 

 _“Should I leave you two alone...”_ Katherine smirked.

 

Zeke looked up and realized he was still holding onto Ambrose as he jolted back in embarrassment letting go of Ambrose’s Sweatshirt. Ambrose came back to reality and his head turned to Katherine as he noticed her smirk.

 

 _“N-No that's fine actually would you like to come to the bar with us that's where we were just headed,”_ Ambrose asked nervously.

 

 _“Why not, I have nothing else to do”_ Katherine concurred.

 

 _“Yay!”_ Zeke bubbled with a smile on his face.  
  
The fog started to become really thick as they get closer to the bar. Soon they can’t see anything, they only see each other. A black car started to approach them and they did not notice until they started crossing the street and Zeke was the first one to start walking across when they finally noticed the black car. Ambrose noticed that it was going to hit Zeke so he ran and pushed him out of the way so he would get hit instead.

 

 _“Ambrose!”_ Zeke exclaimed as he saw Ambrose’s body getting thrown.

 

 _“Well, that’s his problem,”_ Katherine said as she walked over to the other side.

 

Zeke ran over to Ambrose as he got his phone out and called 911, next thing he knew him and Katherine were watching the ambulance drive away with Ambrose inside. Tears were streaming down Zeke’s face as he falls on his knees with his head down and his hands hanging down on both of his sides.


End file.
